


take another little piece of my heart now, baby

by byenow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic VM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byenow/pseuds/byenow
Summary: *shyly waves*So I'm back. Labor Day weekend gave me a little bit of time to work on this story I've been thinking about. It's got married VM and a little teensy bit of a domestic/eating kink in there, as well as T being seductive af. Might not be for everyone but let me know what y'all think!Thanks to lapetitemort for giving it a read and offering some great smutty suggestions. Go read her Gym Fic (that's what we call it now and it's so good that everyone knows what we're talking about).





	take another little piece of my heart now, baby

**Author's Note:**

> *shyly waves*
> 
> So I'm back. Labor Day weekend gave me a little bit of time to work on this story I've been thinking about. It's got married VM and a little teensy bit of a domestic/eating kink in there, as well as T being seductive af. Might not be for everyone but let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> Thanks to lapetitemort for giving it a read and offering some great smutty suggestions. Go read her Gym Fic (that's what we call it now and it's so good that everyone knows what we're talking about).

Scott should have known Tessa was up to something as soon as she told him not to bother with their regular Friday evening order of teriyaki chicken and spring rolls. 

"Are you sure, Virtch? I can go pick it up no trouble, you know it's on my way home." Scott won't lie, he's mildly disappointed. After a hard week's work preparing his teams for Nationals, he was looking forward to their weekend take out. But if Tessa wants to try her hand at cooking, far be it for him to dissuade her. 

"I have everything under control," Tessa's voice chimes, overly loud, from the bluetooth. Scott chuckles and turns down the volume as she continues, oblivious to how she nearly blew out the speaker system. "Just come home. Ooh, and maybe bring some ice cream."

"Me and some Haagen Dazs. Gotcha. See you in 20."

As Scott makes his way through the frozen foods and novelties, he can't help but marvel at the incredible turn his life has taken over the last couple of years. After Pyeongchang, he'd devoted himself wholeheartedly to coaching. Sometimes Scott thinks that his work with Gadbois was just as predestined as his skating career. Although he knows that he is more than qualified to work with the best senior teams, Scott has found a home with juniors--young, energetic kiddos with their whole skating future ahead of them. They remind him of all the best parts of skating with Tess. He loves it. 

And then there's Tess. For years she had seemed completely unattainable, elevated (rightfully, he still thinks) to a place just out of the realm of possibility. But in the end, she'd left no illusions about the future she saw for them. 

As he slides his key into the lock of their cozy apartment, Scott can't help but reflect with gratitude upon his blessings. He'd been so completely, hopelessly in love with Tessa for so long that he had almost let the opportunity slip right through his hands. Had Tessa not reassured him ("I think I know what I want, Scott") in many varied and....pleasant ways, Scott isn't sure if he would have been brave enough to accept the future he'd so desperately craved. 

Thank God she was brave enough for us both, Scott muses, pausing unnoticed at the kitchen threshold watching his wife—his wife!—rush around like a holy terror. It's safe to say that Tessa's strengths reside outside the kitchen, but right now Scott is distracted in a decidedly...unculinary way.

She's wearing one of his button-down shirts and a pair of simple black boy short underwear, which Scott can only see when she lifts up on her tiptoes to in the pantry. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun. She takes his breath away. 

Scott allows himself the luxury of admiring Tessa for a few moments before he steps in to help her. 

"Hey, Virtch. Got the ice cream you wanted." He plants a kiss to Tessa's temple and finds the wine glasses she was searching for. "Although maybe I shouldn't have brought ice cream for a clothes thief." 

Tessa puts her hands on her hips and for a second Scott forgets what he was saying. Something stupid, probably. Not important at all when Tessa is here and she's so pretty and smells like vanilla and...

"It smelled like you," Tessa says, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow. "And I waited way too long to do the wash, so my clothes are in the laundry. If I can't borrow your clothes I might as well not even be married."

Scott honks out a laugh at that, pulling Tessa into his side affectionately. He nuzzles at her ear before whispering. 

"What if I ask you to take it off? Since it is mine and all." 

Scott can feel Tessa inhale sharply as she wraps herself around him, pressing her chest against his. As much as he misses skating with Tessa like they used to, Scott must admit that retirement has been kind to her—especially in the chestal region, his distracted mind supplies helpfully. She's laying slow, tender kisses up his neck without a care in the world. 

"Mmm, grounds for divorce, I think," Tessa purrs into his ear, nipping sharply at his earlobe. Before he can respond, she's out of his arms and the moment is lost. Scott instantly misses her warmth but can't feel bereft for too long before she's smiling and holding out her hand. 

"Don’t get used to it or anything, but I have a surprise! Come here.”

He lets her lead him into their formal dining room and can't help but chuckle at the sight that awaits them. Take out boxes from all of their favorite restaurants are artfully arranged among Tessa's latest flower bouquet and a handful of sweet-smelling candles. She's set the table with her typical attention to detail. It's a smorgasbord of deliciousness. 

"We’ve both been working so hard lately and I know we've had to skip date nights a couple times. So I thought I'd make our usual take out night a little more special." Scott beams down at Tessa, who happily prattles on. "I have the normal teriyaki and spring rolls here, but also some pasta from Roxy and some other places we've been meaning to try. You like?” 

He's amazed she would doubt it. It's a small but meaningful gesture, and Scott appreciates her taking the time after his long week preparing his students for Nationals. He sinks down into the chair at the head of the table, bringing Tessa with him so she's seated on his knee. 

"I love it," Scott murmurs, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "But I love you more." He leaves another on her nose. "And I'm so happy to be your husband." A kiss on each cheek, in quick succession. "Thank you." 

Even in the candlelit glow, Scott can see Tessa flush. He's about to go in for her lips when she stands abruptly. 

"You're so sweet, baby. I love you so much. We should eat while the food is hot." Tessa smiles at him, but Scott is confused. Twice now, he'd been so sure he was correctly reading her signals, only to be rebuffed. 

Oh well, Scott thinks, resolving to enjoy the meal she'd painstakingly...ordered for them. Maybe she's tired too. Tessa had also been putting in a lot of hours lately, preparing her new athleisure line for its upcoming launch while maintaining her current position as the marketing director for Fillactive. She’s an absolute force of nature. 

He resolves to watch Pride and Prejudice after supper. It's not his favorite, but Tess adores it and it's the least he can do after she went to all this trouble. 

His gorgeous wife is seated across from him, smiling ear to ear, and Scott swears he can still see the beautiful verdant hue of her eyes. Sure, he wishes she were a bit closer—did she really have to pick such a long table for their dining room?—but tonight he's more than happy to enjoy the food and Tessa's company. 

***

It had been so hard to turn away from her sweet, caring, insanely sexy husband not once but TWO times. Tessa hadn’t missed his disappointment each time, but, true to form, Scott had simply smiled and moved on, never making her feel obligated or bad for not being in the mood. Little did he know that she had planned an after-dinner activity that would hopefully be just as fulfilling as the takeout. 

Tessa thinks she deserves a medal for her self-control, especially as Scott pushes away from the table with a sigh and lifts both muscular arms behind his head contentedly, satisfied but not overly full. 

“Man, T, this was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had. We’re going to be set for this weekend,” he chuckles, rubbing his tummy in a manner that is way more endearing than it has a right to be. “Thanks for putting this all together for us.” 

Game on. Let operation seduce Scott begin. 

Tessa collects her dishes and makes her way around the long table to Scott, where he has already begun stacking his own. She stills him with a gentle touch to his shoulder. 

“Oh no, baby, I’ve got it. You’ve been working so hard this week. Let me.” When Tessa moves to collect his dishes, she clucks in disapproval. “Scott, you didn’t eat very much at all.”

“I know, T, but if I tried everything tonight I’d be way too full,” he laughs. Her hand slips into the hair at the nape of his neck and begins massaging his scalp, and she smiles when he relaxes into her touch. Sweet man, Tessa thinks with no small element of mischief, as she reaches across the table to gather one of the containers. She angles her torso in such a way that the buttons on his shirt gape just so. 

“I really think you should try the primavera,” Tessa continues. Scott’s hand has made its way to the back of her thigh, doodling patterns aimlessly in a familiar intimacy. She brings the fork to his mouth and his mouth opens for her at the same time as his hand moves to her ass. His eyes go wide and Tessa smirks because she knows the primavera is good, but it isn’t that good. 

“Um, T,” Scott chokes around the pasta. “Where did…your underwear go?” She ignores the question. 

“Isn’t that so good? So simple but so flavorful. Way better than Hello Fresh,” Tessa deliberately drags out the “way” and Scott's breath catches as he massages more insistent circles into her flesh. 

“T…”

She coyly moves just out of his grasp to grab the wine nearest them, ignoring Scott’s pained groan, and empties a small amount into a glass. 

“It’s supposed to pair really well with this wine I picked up the other day. Have a taste, Scott.”

“T, I love you, but I could care less about…” Scott trails off when Tessa brings up one elegant finger to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. She gracefully swings one beautiful leg over his thighs to straddle his lap. Scott’s hands return to their rightful place on her ass. He can feel her heat bleeding through his work trousers and he’s immediately hard. 

They’re face to face now, close enough to breathe each other in, and Scott watches helplessly as Tessa turns the wine glass to her perfect lips, draining half the liquid as she starts a slow, languid roll of her hips against him. It’s a rhythm intended to draw out their pleasure, not to relieve. When Tessa speaks again, her voice is husky, with an edge Scott hasn’t heard before. 

“I said, have a taste, Scott.” 

His lips are on hers in an instant. She tastes like Tessa and wine and sex and all the things Scott loves most in this world. He moves one hand from her ass and fists it in her hair, tugging back sharply to mouth at her neck. Tessa’s hips begin to move against his with more urgency and she’s tossed her head back like the utter temptress she is.

“So, I guess…you like…the wine?” Tessa struggles out—as best as she can while her husband is working some sort of magic along her collarbone. She shivers when Scott chuckles lowly against her. 

“You could say that.”

“Oh, good, I really put a lot of… Scott.” He’s gently grazing his teeth along the skin right above the delicate swell of her breasts. Tessa shakes her head as if to clear it before she continues. “…thought into it.” 

“I can tell,” Scott murmurs from the valley in between her breasts, where he’s evidently set up permanent residence. 

“Yeah, you know, because you’ve been working so hard and you take such good care of us.” Tessa slides back ever so slightly on his thighs and works a hand between them, making quick work of Scott’s belt. He’s panting against her now as he lifts his hips, helping her divest him of his clothes. 

“Baby…”

“…and I just wanted to return the favor.” Scott’s head falls back against the chair as Tessa finally takes his cock out of his pants, weighing it gently in one hand and grinning deviously as she sees the lost look on his face. The head is already swollen red and leaking against her hand as she pumps him aggravatingly slowly. “Oh, baby, you’re so strung out and I’ve barely started. Won’t be long now.”

Scott loses himself for a bit in the expert ministrations of Tessa’s hands. After more than two decades, they know each other’s bodies perfectly. Only Tessa knows that he loves a fast and rough pace, but a slow, teasing start will make him come that much harder. Only Tessa knows that scratching the skin right below his belly button and working the head of his cock at the same time makes his hips jump. And only Tessa knows that as much as he loves her hand around his cock, he’s pretty sure he sees stars when he’s surrounded by her perfect, velvet mouth. 

Distracted as he is by his pleasure, Scott only vaguely notices when Tessa slides off his lap and to the floor between his knees. But he definitely notices when her mouth closes around him and begins a smooth, firm suction that drives him wild. She has one hand intertwined with his at his hip while the other works the base of his shaft, looking up at him with a positively sinful look in her eyes. He buries his other hand in the strands of her hair, unable to do much besides groan and fix his eyes on the ceiling. If he looks at Tessa, he’ll explode for sure. 

Tessa ignores the uncomfortable feeling of the carpet and doubles down on the head of Scott’s cock, moaning when he extricates his hand from hers and covers his face with a guttural groan. She loves the noises he makes during sex, how he’s not uncomfortable to vocalize his pleasure and tell her what a pretty girl she is, how tight she feels around him, how hard he comes when he’s inside her. The thought has Tessa reaching between her thighs to draw slow, firm circles around her sensitive clit. She’s already wetter than she ever thought possible, leaking onto the carpet while Scott leaks into her willing mouth. He’s close, she can tell by the way his thighs tense up and his grip in her hair has tightened to the point of near pain. She pulls off briefly to nip at his thighs, then resumes her task with renewed vigor. 

“Tessa,” he gasps, and she knows he’s a goner when she feels his hips begin to move counterpoint to her touch. 

Scott spills into her mouth with a great, shuddering sigh, as she slides three fingers inside herself. Tessa knows she won’t come from this alone, but the fullness helps relieve some of the pressure. Once he’s finished—Tessa thinks he’s trembling the smallest bit—she climbs onto his lap and curls herself around him, rocking her drenched core slowly against his cock as he comes down. Even though he’s clearly spent, Scott holds her to him firmly with strong, steady hands. 

She feels so safe with him. 

They spend several minutes sitting there in a dazed reverie, trading slow, lazy kisses. Finally, Scott chuckles and Tessa lifts her head from his shoulder to smile back.  
“When you offered to have dinner ready tonight, I didn’t think you’d have dessert ready too.” Tessa stares at him for a moment before the two of them burst out laughing. She’s been rocking against him more insistently and he can feel himself hardening despite having come so recently. Making sure that Tessa is sufficiently latched on as he has for years, Scott stands and rotates so their positions are reversed, Tessa now seated and him on his knees before her. 

“I see you brought the cheese course,” Tessa quips fondly, draping one leg over Scott’s shoulder and spreading her thighs wide in anticipation as Scott snorts and begins to kiss his way up her leg. When Tessa finally feels his breath upon her wet, aching flesh, she gasps and pushes his head away, leaping up suddenly and darting to the kitchen. 

For not the first time this evening, Scott is left bewildered until Tessa reemerges from the kitchen. He chuckles when he sees she’s holding the pint of chocolate Haagen-Dazs and a spoon. Settling back on the chair, Tessa hooks her leg over his shoulder once more and opens the ice cream. She meets Scott’s eyes with a wink and a devilish smile. 

“I forgot this,” she says. “And I thought I deserved a little treat after supper.” 

Scott resumes his trail of kisses to where Tessa is warm and wet and oh so willing. It’s a path he’s traveled many times before, but he’ll never get used to the softness of her legs, and the way she curls her fingers into his hair as he gets closer to his intended destination. 

As he’s just about to sweep one, long teasing stroke up her glistening folds, Tessa tugs sharply at his hair. He pulls away with a huff. 

“Tess, I swear to God. I’m doing some great work here, kiddo.” 

Tessa grins and it’s positively feline. 

“Have a taste, Scott.” She presents him with a spoonful of the ice cream, already half melted. 

He does.


End file.
